


before breakfast.

by DictionaryWrites



Series: ☀️☀️☀️ Prompt Minifills [24]
Category: Marvel
Genre: Kissing, M/M, Making Out
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-27
Updated: 2018-07-27
Packaged: 2019-06-17 05:11:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15454047
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DictionaryWrites/pseuds/DictionaryWrites
Summary: They've been kissing for a while - perhaps a little too long.





	before breakfast.

**Author's Note:**

> ☀️dashingfrost + making out?

It’s incredible, how long Fandral can kiss him for, and how all-encompassing it feels. 

Loki leans right into the kiss, kissing Fandral back, and he cups Fandral’s cheek as he does so. Their bare chests shift against one another, and he can feel how gloriously  _warm_  Fandral is, feel the golden curls of Fandral’s hair beneath his palm as he drags his fingers up a little higher.

Fandral’s tongue is dexterous and clever, golden where Loki’s is but silver, and Loki aches for more of it, opens his mouth and lets Fandral kiss him all the harder. Loki’s aware of the sound they make, embarrassingly loud, slick noises and the  _smack_  of lips on lips, but he is even more aware of the pounding of his own blood in his ears, of the beat of his own heart. 

“I love you,” Fandral whispers as they break apart for a moment, and Loki sighs, kissing the side of his mouth.

“And I you,” Loki murmurs, playing his fingers over Fandral’s chest and farther down - they have been kissing a while now, and Loki wants to move lower, wants to put his mouth to–

There is a ring of a bell out in the corridor. Loki and Fandral groan as one.

“Can’t we skip breakfast?” Fandral asks plaintively, and Loki sighs as he comes reluctantly away from the other man’s body.

“We  _could_ , but not the meeting that occurs during. I told you we oughtn’t have stayed in New Asgard, Fandral,” Loki mumbles, and he summons their shirts from the dresser. 

“Just a few more months, my prince,” Fandral murmurs, and he touches Loki’s shoulder as he takes his blouse. “Just a while longer.”

**Author's Note:**

> Put a ☀️ and a prompt in my ask for a minifill! 
> 
> [Hit me up](http://dictionarywrites.tumblr.com/faq). Requests always open.


End file.
